Above The Haze
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Naruto has been aiming for flight school since he was just a boy. But is his dream alone enough to get him through the intense training to become one of the few thousand legal pilots in the world? Full Summary Inside. SasuNaru. Final chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Above the Haze**

**Authors** **Note**: Decided to take a short break from _A House That's Not A Home_ because of frustration. Anyway, if you're not interested in slow development and detail, turn back now. More from me later.

⇒_**Please make sure you heed the bolded font. Especially the are there for a reason.**_

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, hints of NaruSasu

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: AU, OoC, Yaoi (the usual things)

**Summary**: Naruto has been aiming for flight school since he was just a boy and was first entranced by the vibrantly blue sky he saw only once, thirty thousand feet above the earth, above the haze that covered the world. But is his dream alone enough to get him through the intense training to become one of the few thousand legal pilots in the world?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

_It's only natural for me to say no. So, 'NO'. I don't own Naruto. Kishi-sensei has all rights._

* * *

><p>He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there – blue sky above the haze that had permanently settled across most of the world. He'd seen it, once before, when he was young and thirty thousand feet above the land, beyond the clouds – brilliant, blinding blue so pure it made his heart stop beating as the sun's rays touched his face and bathed him in heat. Since that day, he had been striving toward his literally invisible goal of reaching the sky again.<p>

He'd grown up in Tokyo where the haze was so dense the sky looked grey through the fog that covered the city. On a few trips he'd made into the country, the miasma**[1]** had let up enough to show the palest strips of blue sky and even more infrequently it would break up for a second and let a bright ray of sun through before swallowing it back up again. He pushed the thoughts away, turning up his collar against the chill and adjusting his face mask.

He stood before a building he'd stood in front of innumerable times; Japan's most prestigious flight school and the only one in Tokyo. Over the last fifty years, air flights had all but stopped in an attempt to lower the amount of pollution killing their world, but there were still a few pilots needed every year and if you wanted to be one of them, this was where you went. All graduating pilots, here and from the other schools scattered throughout the world, entered an international pool, the only world-recognized association for pilots: Allied Aeronautics (AA). All legal flights (including military) had to go through AA both to get their pilots and to be approved to enter airspace. This need to band together (and the required full disclosure of flight information across the bar) had resulted in an unprecedented peace in the world and, despite the slow burn of their planet, there was an overarching sense of calm.

Uzumaki Naruto had spent every moment of his junior and high school careers preparing for entrance. He'd taken every advanced math, science, and geography course he could get into. The local librarians knew him on sight and never failed to have a book or two picked out for him on aeronautics, math, or something else they felt might be helpful. He'd placed top in his class every year straight for the last seven years – all for this moment. Today's exam would not assure him a place but the better he did the more likely it was that he would make it to the interview stage where his track record would hopefully set him above a large majority. He clutched a charm in his hand, a present from his mother, and entered the building.

One month later, he sat, trying not to fidget nervously, in front of a panel of people. Three were from the school board and one was from AA itself. They each shuffled slowly through his file and he resisted the temptation to start speaking, begging them to start already. He clasped his hands together tightly.

"Well," one of them _finally_ began, several minutes later, "you've obviously prepared for this. I see plenty of advanced classes on your transcripts and your exam results display a thorough basic understanding of the principles of flight." The old man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why do _you_ think we should let you in?"

Naruto's lips twitched. He had prepared for this question, really. But he couldn't remember the answer. "I . . . well, I'm a hard worker," he started. "Um. I'm dedicated. I've proven that I can dedicate myself to my studies and excel in them. I . . ." and then the desperation hit him, making him tremble. "I want it. I want to fly so badly that I dream about it. And I'll do whatever it takes to be the best pilot possible … That's why you should let me in." He said the last part quietly and he knew there was a look of horror on his face at himself, for his outburst. He looked down at his hands.

"Thank you," the old man said after a stunned pause. Naruto knew this for the dismissal it was and he stood up and walked to the panel to shake everyone's hand. "We'll let you know."

Naruto hung his head as he left, sure he had blown it. There hadn't been any more questions. There should have been more and there weren't. He walked slowly, dejectedly, toward the bike rack. And when he got home, he ignored his mother's questions, sank down onto his bed and cried.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself after that. He hadn't planned on going anywhere else but now he was faced with decisions. Obviously he still needed to go to school. It would be almost a crime to waste all his hard work thus far. He half-heartedly signed up for exams at a few good universities nearby hoping to get into their agriculture departments. If he couldn't fly, he could at least aim to get into the highly selective farming jobs, up in the mountains where the haze hadn't quite defeated the sunlight, yet, and one could still catch glimpses of blue against the grey. He never really said anything to his parents about the interview except that it was "Short. Too short." His mom and dad had exchanged looks at that and for the next few weeks they were extra cheerful and encouraging in his attempts to get into other schools. His mom made all his favorite meals and his father took him fishing. His best friend dragged him to silly movies and purposely made a fool out of himself trying to get Naruto to mock and laugh at him. But nobody missed that his smiles were weak, all hitched up on one side like the other half was too depressed to even try.

He was utterly shocked when one month after the interview he received a letter of acceptance from the flight school.

"Naruto! Come help me with this will – what's wrong? What's that?" Tears stood in Naruto's eyes, threatening to spill over and his mother stared at the paper he held limply in his hands.

"They've let me in," he breathed. He let it settle. Then his mother shouted and jumped on him, hugging him, and he started shouting too.

* * *

><p>There were only eleven others with him in the room for orientation and he sat quietly watching them all. These would be his rivals for the next two years, rivals for acceptance into AA. He was early, they all were; punctuality bred into them by culture and by mutual desire to be the best. But then, it must have been expected because the speaker was early too, by five minutes, and he started without preamble.<p>

"There are twelve of you today. Half of you might make it through the two years of study. I have no delusions as to the mental sturdiness of 18-year-olds and you are not exceptions even if you are exceptional. These will be the hardest two years of your life, mentally and physically, and I urge you to leave now if you think your desire to be a pilot isn't strong enough to get you through. Don't waste our time, because we won't waste yours." He paused as though perhaps someone might be intelligent enough to heed his words this time. No one made a move.

"Fine." He continued the orientation outlining the next two years of study for them and explaining their schedules, expectations, room assignments and school rules. In conclusion he told them all he would see them in one week when the school term officially started.

Naruto detailed the entire four-hour orientation to his best friend over dinner. They settled into the worn seats of their favorite restaurant in town and removed their face masks, breathing in the chilled, recycled air. The slight red marks left behind would have been considered to mar their features fifty years ago, but today were too common to even draw attention. The two were a study in the sense of peas in a pod: Naruto, although serious when he put his mind to it, was the same as his friend, Inuzuka Kiba, who was bright and glitzy and seemingly none too bright in his buoyancy. Though in Kiba's instance, his temper sometimes seemed to loom behind the bright outlook he held, lurking in the shadows of his personality.

"Ahhh, Naruto. You made it though! Not that I'm surprised, but I won't be surprised, either, when you finish. I know you can do it."

Naruto felt his head expand. Kiba's positive outlook was the biggest reason they had remained friends the last ten years even though Kiba was a little older than he was. Naruto, while not expressly negative, did tend to see the glass as half-empty and Kiba was always quick to point out the plusses in any situation. He looked fondly at his friend. "What will you do, Kiba? You graduate soon, don't you?"

The messy-haired man fiddled with his chopsticks a bit before tilting his head, a dubious expression on his face. "I don't know, really. I mean, I guess I could become a vet, right? I like animals! Little ones. Big ones. You name it! Can you imagine me as a veterinarian?" He struck an innocent pose, eyes wide and hands clasped in front of his chest. It lasted all of five seconds before they were both laughing.

"You'll probably have to go black and tame that wild head of yours, though," Naruto said pointing at his own hair. "Could you handle that, playboy?"

Kiba looked horrified at the mere idea and gingerly touched his hair. "Really? Would I really?"

Naruto smirked at him. "Probably. But you'd look good with dark hair. More serious."

Kiba tried a serious look this time and they laughed 'til they cried.

"Are you going to be okay, though? This daily exercise regimen … Naruto's been getting a little puffy from sitting around and studying too long. Will you make it?" he asked innocently, despite the mocking tone hidden in his voice.

"Ass. We can't all be hyper-buff like you."

"True," the man said happily and started on his second bowl of rice.

As they left, they made plans for Kiba to meet him to help him pack and then again to help him move into his dorm room. "Narutooooo!" Kiba practically squealed. "It's so exciting, isn't it?"

"I don't remember you being this excited when it was your turn."

"Yeah but I was just getting into the medical department. You're gonna be a pilot." They both grinned like idiots.

"G'night, Kiba," Naruto said, pulling his friend in for a one-armed hug.

"G'night, Naruto," he replied as Naruto turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>They sat back and surveyed their work, munching on Naruto's mother's onigiri with satisfaction.<p>

"It's nice," Kiba started, "but why can't you stay at home? You're going to have to eat cafeteria food, you know that, right?"

"Everyone has to. It's a tight schedule and they want to make sure we've got 'discipline' I guess." Then he grinned. "But I don't even care."

Kiba ruffled Naruto's hair with a smile and started a mini war.

"What time is your meeting with your . . . what was it? Second instructor?"

"Yeah. In," he glanced at his watch, "oh shit. Thirty minutes." He scrambled up off the floor and over to a box of clothes, tripping over nothing on the way.

Kiba chuckled. "Ok, I'll be leaving then. Good luck though! Call me later and tell me how it's gone." He shot Naruto a peace sign and showed himself out.

He was the first to the little lounge but his peers weren't long. They sat around a table, a little awkward, and exchanged stilted hellos – well he and one girl. The other guy was loud and cheery and introduced himself with ease as "Sarutobi Konohamaru." The girl was Moegi. The two sat and listened to Konohamaru talk animatedly about how excited he was to be here and 'it was just so amazing' and 'boyhecouldn'twaitto' and Naruto was relieved when he saw an older man walk into the lounge and pull up a chair, straddling it backward and resting arms across the back of it.

The man waited a second for Konohamaru to finish his sentence and gave him a small glare before continuing. "Hello, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. If we're all in the right place, I'm your second instructor." The man read their names off a paper and looked intently at each person after he said their name. Naruto had to listen carefully because Sasuke's voice was quiet, but firm. "Well, a little about me, first, I guess. I graduated from this school two years ago and this is my first year as a second instructor. The position is given that name because my job is to act as a sort of backup to your course instructors. I spent the two interim years working with AA, so I do have experience. If you have any questions, concerns, or just need someone to talk to, that's what I'm for. My room is located in building 2, floor 3, room 312." He handed each of them a card with his information. "My cell number is there as well. I will be the one going up in the air with you, when that time comes, and I also function as a sort of tutor. Please don't hold back from asking for help. I do have a couple other students under my care but I am here for all of you." His face turned serious, the expression looking eerily in place on him. "Your time here will be tough, even with help. Without it, I doubt you'll make it. Pride has no place here." He fixed each of them with a look and, apparently satisfied, he went on with a smirk. "Alright. Well, let's talk a little bit and get to know each other."

Naruto thought the man smirked too much and, dammit, he'd always hated icebreakers. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and wondered if Konohamaru would talk so long they'd run out of time. Smiling dreamily at the thought, his mind half-drifted a moment before he was startled out of his reverie by his name and an almost expecting look.

"Naruto, why don't you start?"

He sighed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dictonary:<strong>

**[1] **Miasma [_noun_].

**a highly unpleasant or unhealthy smell or vapor.**

_Ex:"**a miasma of** stale alcohol hung around him like marsh gas"_

**an oppressive or unpleasant atmosphere that surrounds or emanates from something.**

_Ex:"**a miasma of** despair rose from the black workshops"_

synonyms_:_

stink, reek, stench, fetor, smell, fume, odor, whiff

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, new story. Fresh start. I wanted to try something different since I was becoming a bit agitated with _A House_ and decided that, since I want to do plot, I'm sure as heck gonna do plot. There will be future yaoi in this and the story may be a little paced. If you don't like it, please don't continue to read it. If you flame me, I'll find you. Trust me, I have my ways. ****clears throat**** Anyway, tell me what you think so far. Good? Bad? Think I should continue? Even if you don't think so, I will. Well, see you guys soon! Keep your eyes peeled for the next update!

**Read, Review, and Move On!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Above the Haze**

**Authors** **Note**: New chapter. I hope you enjoy it, guys. Again, if you're not interested in slow development and detail, turn back now. More from me later.

⇒_**Please make sure you heed the bolded font. Especially the are there for a reason.**_

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, hints of NaruSasu

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: AU, OoC, Yaoi (the usual things)

**Summary**: Naruto has been aiming for flight school since he was just a boy and was first entranced by the vibrantly blue sky he saw only once, thirty thousand feet above the earth, above the haze that covered the world. But is his dream alone enough to get him through the intense training to become one of the few thousand legal pilots in the world?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

It's only natural for me to say no. So, 'NO'. I don't own Naruto. Kishi-sensei has all rights

* * *

><p>Kiba came a few days later with a bag of food from Ichiraku's ramen shop and they settled in the lounge area for his floor. "I thought you might need some real food."<p>

Naruto grinned at him. "The food here is pretty good, Kiba. I'm doing ok." But then Kiba took out a plate of still steaming gyoza and he found himself salivating.

The smirk on Kiba's lips made Naruto want to smack it off. "Yeah, but it's not as good as this."

Naruto tentatively reached for the plate but Kiba pushed his hand out of the way, an idiotic smile on his face. "Say it, and I'll let you have some."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What are you, ten?" But he relented because the smell was taunting him. "It's not as good as Ichiraku's, okay? Now give it."

They squabbled good -naturedly over the meal and were interrupted by a soft grunt from Naruto's right. "Ah, Uchiha-sensei." The instructor bobbed his head and eyed the newcomer's face. "This is my friend, Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba, this is my second instructor, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba stood and bowed. "Pleased to meet you." Sasuke returned the greeting with a bow of his own.

"Just wanted to be sure I greeted all of my students. I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." And he ambled off.

Kiba slipped into his chair, tapped his chin and hummed thoughtfully. "…He's kind of cute."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at his friend. "And?"

"And? He's hot. What?"

"Kiba, you aren't even bi."

"Yeah, but he's so pretty I'm not sure it would count." He gazed dreamily into the distance, seemingly oblivious to Naruto's incredulous face. "Isn't he? So soft and surreal looking." He sighed.

Naruto turned to stare at Kiba. "Kiba, if you have sex with my second instructor, I'm going to be pissed."

"I wonder," he mused, still staring off in the direction Sasuke had disappeared, "if I slept with him, would you get better grades?"

Naruto spluttered indignantly. "Your girlfriend would not approve."

"Well then," and then Kiba's dreamy gaze dropped and he smiled at Naruto slyly, "I guess you'll just have to sleep with him yourself."

His nostrils flared. "I am sure my grades will be sufficiently high without having to resort to prostitution, thank you," he declared haughtily and turned back to his meal. But he couldn't hide the blush that rose to his cheeks.

* * *

><p>The next few months passed in a blur of intense study, all nighters, and occasional visits from Sasuke. On these occasions he'd knock on Naruto's door and let himself in with his key if it was locked, forcibly pull Naruto away from his desk and talk to him with slight disintrest while he made sure he ate. Naruto couldn't figure out how he kept that dreamy half-smirk while shoving food on him. When he deemed Naruto full enough, he'd push him into bed, laughing at the feeble protests. He always had a soft look in his eyes and an encouraging word to still Naruto's dissent. Except for one night, when Naruto was so stressed he could barely see straight, lack of sleep and proper nutrition bogging down his thought processes, and Sasuke had been furious. Naruto literally cowered from the man's tirade.<p>

When Naruto climbed into bed (he was not slinking, no he wasn't) Sasuke sat next to him, arms crossed. "I'm sorry. Just . . . this is what I'm here for, remember? I did this too. Pushed myself so hard and my second instructor was there for me too – telling me to take it easy. 'If you sleep through your exams, how will you feel then?' she'd ask. I thought I'd feel pretty disappointed, really, having worked so hard only to be defeated by myself so I took her advice." He smoothed Naruto's hair away from his face. "Take my advice, ok?"

Naruto watched him click the light off as he left the room and quietly shut the door. His cheek tingled a bit and he decided he really did need to sleep.

Sasuke came for him in the early afternoon and Naruto was horrified at the time. "I missed breakfast, the first two lessons, and a meeting!" Then he glared at the other man. "Why are you coming to get me now? Four hours ago would have been infinitely more helpful." He finished with a pout he could feel and felt stupid for making but couldn't control.

"Tch. Come on," was all the man said. Naruto quickly dressed as he scowled in distaste at Sasuke's lack of concern and followed him into building two up to floor three and into room 312 where Sasuke sat him down at the table and brought him a covered dish. "Eat," he said.

As Naruto ate reluctantly, he felt the man's eyes on him. It was uncomfortable. But finally Sasuke spoke up. "Look. We need to talk about your habits. You've made it through the first three months. You do realize we've already lost one student of the twelve, don't you? It gets worse as you go if you don't pace yourself." He paused. "I know you want to fly. Don't you?"

Naruto looked up into his eyes and saw the slightest hint of concern there. He swallowed loudly and whispered, "More than anything."

The man's face hardened. "Then stop screwing around."

"What?!" He was indignant. "I'm working my ass off here!" He resisted the urge to pound his fist against the table.

"Exactly." Sasuke pinned the man with his eyes and Naruto felt the look stab through him. "I was like you too, working too hard. I don't even know how I made it through, honestly. You can't do your best unless you're at your best. Tone down the late hours, stop missing meals, go out and have a drink. I haven't even seen you leave campus since you got here and that puppy dog friend of yours leaves with his tail between his legs every time he slinks in." Sasuke sighed as he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and Naruto swallowed, suddenly feeling as if he'd made a mistake in his outburst.

Sasuke then looked up, his hardened gaze from before softening, and reached out to cover one of Naruto's hands with one of his and Naruto fought the urge to snatch it away. Hidden in Sasuke's eyes were a look of concern and pleading and Naruto blinked at the emotion he couldn't find a source for. He was just a student – no one to this man. "What's it worth reaching your dream if there's no one there to share it with?"

A knot formed in Naruto's stomach as they continued to stare at each other. He swallowed again, opened his mouth to speak, closed it. "Why aren't you flying, then?" he blurted out.

Sasuke pulled his hand back and frowned. "Because I was just like you. Focusing too hard on the details to realize the important things." He stood abruptly. "Done?" he asked, waving his hand at Naruto's dishes. When Naruto nodded he cleared them away and walked back to the table with a sheaf of papers. "Notes from today's classes and meeting."

Naruto took them gingerly from him. "Naruto, I wanted to let you have this morning to catch up. Now start over, ok?" His tone softened, "And do it right this time." And he showed him out and shut the door behind him.

After some careful thought, Naruto took Sasuke's advice and happily attended Kiba's graduation during hours he should have spent studying (though he did sneak some flashcards in but don't tell Kiba.) He actually spent most of the day with Kiba and his family, eating, drinking, making merry. And he felt damn good about it, too. As the dark day grew darker he and his friend settled on Kiba's bed and relaxed.

"What's next, Kiba? Do you know?"

Kiba flopped back onto his pillow, one hand behind his head and the other playing with the coverlet. "I think . . . I've decided to become a Vet. I applied to a couple certification programs after you started at the school and I got accepted to two." Then he grinned happily. "And I'll get to help out with animals all day. Isn't that awesome?"

Naruto just quirked up his lips at Kiba and shook his head, almost laughing. "I think you'll be great. What about the hair though?" And he tugged lightly at the wild strands.

Kiba shot up and swatted Naruto with his pillow.

* * *

><p>The next quartermester introduced them to the flight simulators and they had an entire class dedicated to learning how to use them. For the next year it would be the only way they had to test their flight theories. Fifty years before, they would have been learning on small utility airplanes in the open air with their instructors. Instead they strapped into the dark, claustrophobic machines and practiced with the instructor's voice buzzing in their earpiece as he watched their monitors and their actions on his own multi-screen console.<p>

Naruto hated the simulators. He valued them, of course, in as much as they were his gateway to real flight but he hated the false promises. The graphics quality was great; it was even in 3-D. But when the nose of his "plane" broke through the mist of the upper clouds, there was nothing but disappointment. The blue was bright enough but it was all so . . . flat. Where was the brilliant sparkling blue so bright it required shades to see in? In the simulator he actually preferred "night" flights just to keep the disappointment at bay. And it worked out, really, because they were harder and he impressed his instructor by asking for more of them. What his instructor didn't know wouldn't hurt Naruto, in this case.

He was careful to keep a balance between work and play and when he found himself slipping too far on the side of work, Sasuke was there to push him back into place. A well-placed comment about his "messy-haired friend" and meaningful look would shame him into placing a phone call, the exuberant voice of his best friend bubbling over him and bringing a smile to his lips. Konohamaru was often one of Sasuke's devices, the young man finding him just when too many hours of study pulled his shoulders tight. Mischievous eyes and teasing words would annoy him into acquiescence and they'd do something ridiculous and stupid and thoroughly enjoyable. It was a strange game of push-and-pull that Sasuke seemed to manage perfectly and he wondered more than once how the man just knew.

Naruto found himself watching Sasuke more often. He decided he blamed Kiba for putting the thought in his head and tried to ignore the building attraction. It was fairly easy because Sasuke was mostly a private person. Those sad eyes and soft words he heard when he was struggling were ever present, emotions hidden behind blank eyes. He secretly looked forward to the times Sasuke's friends came to visit and they roamed the halls together or sat in one of the lounges playing card games. The reserved Sasuke would crack a rare smile and his quiet laughter would sound like bells to his ears then and Naruto found him achingly beautiful in these moments, so much so he had to look away or be overwhelmed. It was ridiculous, he thought, to foster these feelings. There would be serious repercussions for both him and Sasuke if they were caught together, assuming Sasuke was even interested in the first place, and Naruto knew it was ridiculous to think he might be. But he couldn't stop himself from watching.

The third quartermester tested Naruto's endurance. It ended the simulator class and began the required logging hours whenever the students and their second instructors could fit them in. That meant even more time spent with Sasuke, just the two of them separated by so much metal and yet…

"So," Sasuke's breathy voice came through his headphones sounding like a whisper against his ear and he shuddered a little. He was never so glad that second instructors worked the console when their students were logging their extra hours. "I'm checking your log. Why so many night flights, Naruto? Trying to impress someone?" Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice.

"It's . . . not like that, really." He focused on his takeoff, taxiing once the simulated tower gave him the go ahead.

They were both silent as he lifted the plane smoothly into the skies. "Very nice. Keep it easy." Sasuke's voice was as soft and silky as molten chocolate as it poured into his ears, each word lapping gently at the next. He wanted the man to keep talking but silence enveloped them as Naruto worked through the simulation. The flight simulation was still difficult for him, the controls still awkward and it required quite a bit of focus but he kept wondering when Sasuke would speak again.

"Nervous, Naruto? Smooth out your movements. Drop the speed just a little." Naruto blushed, grateful for the dark interior of the cabin, and tried to focus.

When they left the room, Naruto was sweating.

"You did well in there. You just seemed a little nervous."

His voice sounded so far away – Naruto instantly wished for the earpiece again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter completed. I'm glad that's finally over, haha. We're moving right along in my opinion and, though it may seem slow to you, this is how I want it to be. It's a nice steady pace so If you don't like it, please don't continue to read it. If you flame me, I'll come to your house and watch you sleep. In no way am I creepy but, try me and we'll test that out. Anyhow, what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Let me know in a well thought out review, huh? Well, see you guys soon! ! Oh, also, the next updates will be posted on my profile so if you ever get curious to when the next update will occur—feel free to check there! Keep your eyes peeled!

**Read, Review, and Move On!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Above the Haze**

**Authors** **Note**: Hey guys! A new chapter~ Well, what are you waiting for? Get to reading! More from me later! If you're not interested in slow development and detail, turn back now.

⇒_**Please make sure you heed the bolded font. Especially the are there for a reason.**_

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, hints of NaruSasu

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: AU, OoC, Yaoi (the usual things)

**Summary**: Naruto has been aiming for flight school since he was just a boy and was first entranced by the vibrantly blue sky he saw only once, thirty thousand feet above the earth, above the haze that covered the world. But is his dream alone enough to get him through the intense training to become one of the few thousand legal pilots in the world?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

It's only natural for me to say no. So, 'NO'. I don't own Naruto. Kishi-sensei has all rights

* * *

><p>Naruto found himself disturbingly upset a few days later when he overheard another girl by the name of Haruno Sakura tell Moegi and her visiting girlfriend how Sasuke had hauled her out of her room to shove food on her and lecture her on the importance of taking one's time. So? he told himself. It's his job. Naturally we're all going to be doing the same things. We're all here for the same ultimate reason. Except for Konohamaru , of course, who cheerfully, and rather almost too energetically for Naruto's tastes, tackled everything that came his way and still found time to goof off with second-years. He forced the green-eyed monster down and as far away from Sasuke and Konohamaru as possible.<p>

Not that he could help the little flutter in his stomach every time Sasuke brushed against him during their tutoring sessions. Nor could he keep his body from betraying him with a warm flush rising up his face when the older man's voice spilled intimately into his ears in the cockpit of the simulator. It got to the point that he would reward himself with random goodies anytime he managed to study for an hour without letting thoughts of the instructor distract him. Not good. Definitely not good. It didn't help that Sasuke was always touching him lately – light, flitting touches accompanied by small smirks that Naruto couldn't read.

He was studying in the lounge, papers spread haphazardly over the entire table and a full coffee cup dead center in the mess, when he felt a face slide next to his and peer over his shoulder.

"Working hard, I see."

Naruto inhaled sharply in surprise and felt the beginnings of his body betraying him. He scooted closer to the table and Sasuke straightened and dropped his hand to Naruto's shoulder. He hooked a chair with his leg and pulled it over to him, dropping into it and facing Naruto without losing contact. "You've seemed a bit … preoccupied lately. Everything ok?"

A million answers raced through his head starting with 'No, I want in your pants and it's driving me crazy,' moving through to 'It'd be better if you'd never stop touching me," but coming out as, "Yeah, sure."

Sasuke gazed steadily at him for a moment then pulled his hand away from Naruto's shoulder. "When's the last time you got laid?"

"Ehhhh?!" Naruto shrank away from him.

"It's great for stress-relief and that looks like something you need right now." A pause. Sasuke pursed his lips and studied his nails. "Your friend hasn't been by recently, I've noticed."

"K-Kiba's s-straight!" he managed to stutter out.

Then Sasuke's lips curved and looked up at him. "I notice you didn't say you were." He watched with interest as Naruto went bright red and looked away.

"Don't worry," he said, standing up again and clapping Naruto on the back. "I don't judge," he said with a smirk. "If you need anything, let me know." He walked away, humming, with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto couldn't figure out if that was just a reminder or an invitation.

* * *

><p>End-of-the-first-year exams were coming up and Naruto had nearly fallen into his old study patterns earning him disappointed eyes and quiet admonishments from Sasuke. Naruto would always flush when his second instructor frowned with disappointment at him and he would practically fall all over himself trying to get the frown off the man's face. One compromise was his new habit of spending at least an hour or three (give or take a few depending on distractions) a day studying in the lounge after Sasuke grumbled at him for being anti-social when he stayed in his room the whole time. Normally, no one bothered him and if they did, his short answers were enough to send them off after just a few moments. There was always one exception to the rule, though, and speak of the devil…<p>

Konohamaru pulled out the chair next to him and plopped down. "Hey, Naruto."

"Konohamaru ," Naruto acknowledged tersely, hunching further down in his seat.

"It's snowing out, have you seen it? It's awesome. My mom said it never snowed this much when she was little but I really like it. If it keeps up, a few of us are going to go traying. You should come!"

Naruto blinked at the man. Really, how was he so utterly oblivious? He knew he was sending out 'leave me be' vibes. Maybe this guy's sensors were broken. "…Traying?" he heard himself asking, completely against his will, and realized he was actually vaguely interested.

"Oh man! You've never done it? You're going to do it."

Naruto begged to differ and turned back to his papers, ignoring Konohamaru . He should have been suspicious when his classmate bounced away happily but in his preoccupation he was just relieved.

Two hours and four cups of coffee later, he found himself suddenly surrounded and bodily picked up. "Oi!" he protested loudly. He picked out Konohamaru and a couple second-years before he was hoisted onto their shoulders and carried to the front doors. They put him down and wrestled him into his jacket, mask, scarf, and gloves and Naruto wondered how they got them before thinking, Sasuke… that traitor, and they pulled and shoved him outside with them. They crunched through the snow, Naruto being pulled along, and he dragged his feet on principle. But he had to admit that the biting cold against his exposed skin did more to wake him up than ten cups of coffee.

They walked briskly, pushing and joking with each other, acting ten rather than nineteen and Naruto felt warmth bubbling up in his chest when Konohamaru 's eyes crinkled at him. He needed to study but he couldn't bring himself to be upset when he was surrounded by laughing people and crisp winter air. When they reached the park, a second-year, whose name he thought was Sai, sat him down on a kitchen tray. He was seriously confused until he was pushed and then the only thought he had was to hold the hell on. The wind whipped his hair around and stung his eyes but he found himself at the bottom of the hill with a grin plastered on his face, his heart racing from the exhilaration. A hand was extended to him and he grasped it and pulled himself up, looking into Konohamaru 's smiling face.

"No hard feelings?"

Naruto tried his best to get his smile under control but in the end he failed and clapped Konohamaru on the shoulder. "None."

"Good, let's do it again."

* * *

><p>"I know what you're doing," Naruto said haughtily without looking when Sasuke sat next to him in the lounge.<p>

Sasuke hummed agreeably, "What am I doing?"

"Getting Konohamaru to do your dirty work for you."

"Ahhh… I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, leaning back in his chair and throwing one arm across the back of Naruto's chair.

"Are your friends coming today?" Naruto asked after a pause. Obviously Sasuke wasn't going to rise to the bait.

"Hn.. Wait. How'd you know?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's Tuesday. They're here every Tuesday."

"…Then why'd you ask?"

Naruto blushed.

"I'm just playing. You're pretty cute when you blush." Which of course made Naruto blush all the more and Sasuke chuckled, amused. "You should play with us tonight. You can play poker?"

"I know how to play poker, yes."

"Good. Come to my room at 7. Only Suigetsu and Juugo are coming tonight so we don't have to play in the lounge." And he stood up smoothly and left with a smile pulling at his lips.

* * *

><p>As Naruto left Sasuke's room, he though ruefully that Sasuke's friends were … interesting. Interesting in the sort of, they-look-cool-from-far-away-and-let's-keep-it-that-way-please way. Juugo had enough sharp wit to pierce the hull of the Titanic and Suigetsu, well, Suigetsu was like a ten-year-old kid hyped up on candy and given a new video game. Naruto was exhausted. Sasuke silently closed the door behind himself and leaned against his doorjamb, smirking cooly at Naruto. And then Naruto thought that he would gladly endure what he had a million times over if it meant that he got to see Sasuke like that more often, relaxed and laughing, high and silly, with abandon, making stupid jokes, teasing and being teased.<p>

"That was fun," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded dumbly.

Sasuke leaned forward, then, and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "You look beat. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Bobbing his head, he turned away quickly, trying to hide his blush. Damn his traitorous body. It was just a touch!

Then Sasuke called his name softly and Naruto looked over his shoulder to see soft eyes looking at him. "Good night."

His stomach flip-flopped as he gave Sasuke a lopsided smile, returned the sentiment, and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, Another great chapter. How do you like it, huh? Give me a nice little review, my loves. Remember, no flames next update will be posted on my profile so if you ever get curious to when the next update will occur—feel free to check there! Thanks for reading!

**Read, Review, and Move On!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Above the Haze**

**Authors** **Note**: A special length-y chapter in honor of Valentine's Day! Sorry it's so late but it was just too impossible to post then. Well, more from me later! If you're not interested in slow development and detail, turn back now.

⇒_**Please make sure you heed the bolded font. Especially the are there for a reason.**_

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, hints of NaruSasu

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: AU, OoC, Yaoi (the usual things)

**Summary**: Naruto has been aiming for flight school since he was just a boy and was first entranced by the vibrantly blue sky he saw only once, thirty thousand feet above the earth, above the haze that covered the world. But is his dream alone enough to get him through the intense training to become one of the few thousand legal pilots in the world?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

It's only natural for me to say no. So, 'NO'. I don't own Naruto. Kishi-sensei has all rights

* * *

><p>Days later, Kiba slipped into Naruto's room with full hands. He relieved himself of his burden, placing bags on Naruto's table before sneaking up behind his friend who was attached to his computer by a pair of headphones. He leaned down and blew against the shell of his friend's ear and backed away quickly in anticipation of the jump and backward scrape of a chair. Naruto didn't disappoint and Kiba couldn't hold back his laughter at the sight of Naruto's face – he looked like he'd suffered a heart-attack and a hard-on at the same time.<p>

"God, Kiba," he breathed, hand to his chest and face bright red. "I thought you were Sasuke."

Kiba's eyebrow quirked and he grinned at his best friend. "Well, that explains quite a bit, then."

Naruto wasn't sure he had anything to say to that so he just scowled at Kiba and stood. "What's the plan, then?"

"Dinner and a movie?" Kiba inquired, digging through his bag for the movie.

He eyed Kiba suspiciously. "Is this a date? Did your girlfriend stand you up and you just transferred your plans to me? I wondered why you'd called," he said accusingly.

Kiba stood with the mini-disk case forgotten in one hand, the other hand to his chest. "Naruto! I thought you loved me! Why all these completely unfounded accusations?"

Naruto snatched the case from his friend and read the title. " Crush on You. Completely unfounded, eh? Suddenly you've found a new love for chick flicks?" he asked wryly.

Kiba just snorted a laugh and rummaged through the bags. "I brought popcorn!"

* * *

><p>Ever since the invitation (no, reminder, he kept correcting) he had found himself imagining completely inappropriate things about his second instructor. No amount of jerking off could keep the sexual tension at bay whenever Sasuke came within three meters of him. All he had to do was look at the man's deep eyes, broad chest and slim hips and he would be at half-mast. Not to mention the constant erection he sported during simulator training. It was getting ridiculous and positively dangerous. He needed Sasuke's help – school was getting harder by the day – but because of Naruto the tutoring sessions were stilted and stiff and entirely unhelpful.<p>

It all came to a head one day after a particularly painful evening session in his room where Naruto couldn't even look at the man and flinched whenever Sasuke's arm brushed his as he pointed something out.

"Naruto," he said, his voice hard.

Naruto blinked quickly and dragged his eyes up to Sasuke's. He felt guilty when he saw the hurt and frustration in his instructor's eyes and the frown on his lips. "Y-yes?"

"Are you dissatisfied with me as a second instructor?" he asked stiffly.

"No! I mean, no. You're … perfect."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "You always have the option of transferring second instructors, even if it's a bit late. It wouldn't take place until next year but… I like you, but if you feel we can't work together, you probably should. I can bring the paperwork by tomorrow." He waited a moment for a reply before he pushed his chair back, scraping it along the floor, and stood.

Naruto's stomach clenched and he opened and closed his mouth. When Sasuke went to brush past him, Naruto's hand shot out in desperation and he grabbed the man's arm, keeping his face down. He felt Sasuke turn to look at him, waiting, and he slowly lifted his eyes to meet Sasuke's.

"Oh," Sasuke said quietly, searching his face and Naruto felt like his entire soul was on display. They looked at one another for a moment before Sasuke smirked and turned Naruto, chair and all, to face him. "You always make me come to you, don't you?" he asked softly, and then straddled Naruto's lap, taking his face in his hands and kissing him.

He was too shocked at first to respond but Sasuke's lips were slow and patient on his and it didn't take long for him to bring his hands up to rest on the man's hips and start kissing back. The kiss was as fluid and silken as Sasuke's voice and the slide of their tongues was intoxicating, leaving his head spinning pleasantly. Then Sasuke circled his hips, grinding down against Naruto's erection, and the younger man broke the kiss with a groan, throwing his head back. His moan was a little louder when Sasuke ground down harder and licked down the side of Naruto's neck then back up to bite down gently on his earlobe.

"Fuuuuck," Naruto forced out and thrust up against Sasuke, harder and faster and moved his head enough to bring Sasuke's lips back to his own. The kiss was desperate now and he drew Sasuke's tongue into his mouth, sucking it in and out in time with his thrusts. And when he came the man sucked down his whimpers and groans, uncomplaining of the fingers gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

Sasuke climbed carefully out of his lap and looked down at the sated figure, legs spread, cheeks flushed and eyes half-closed. "Well," he said, "that was easy."

"Don't smirk at me like that. It's been a long time." He opened his eyes wide enough to actually focus on Sasuke's eyes. "Do you want me to…?" he sat up and reached a hand out toward Sasuke.

His second instructor stepped just out of reach. "Don't worry about it. Get some work done then get to bed. You should sleep pretty well tonight." Another smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow. Make some time for a real study session, ok?"

Naruto nodded and watched the man turn around and adjust himself before leaving, never once looking back. He sat back then grimaced in disgust and stood to shimmy out of his pants. But then he couldn't stop grinning.

The next morning, though, he wasn't smiling. Shit. Had that really happened? He couldn't imagine it had been more than a very vivid daydream concocted by his sexed-up brain in the middle of a catnap. But no, his pants were where he'd left them, and he felt loose-limbed and well-rested. Why had Sasuke done it? He spent all of breakfast with a frown on his face before returning to his room to check his email and study. There was a message from Sasuke saying he'd stop in at 10 a.m. for their session and he just tried to push everything but school out of his mind for the next hour and a half.

He had evidently succeeded because the knock on the door what seemed just a few minutes later was Sasuke. He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it, looking at Naruto for a minute before saying, "Don't make it complicated, Naruto," and striding over to Naruto's desk and dropping into the second chair.

Naruto rubbed his nose. Well, Sasuke always had good advice.

* * *

><p>They'd worked out a very complicated code… When Naruto was at the breaking point, he would touch Sasuke's arm and look at him. The man would hold his gaze for a full minute before a slow smirk would spread across his face and he'd lean in to kiss Naruto senseless. It was harmless, a flirting with rule-breaking that left him sated and clear-headed and more able to cope with everything – school, tension, the not-so-crazy obsession with his instructor. So the fourth quartermester passed more smoothly than any of the first three and Naruto had a harder and harder time fending off Kiba's questions and knowing grins.<p>

"You seem awfully relaxed," Kiba ventured when they met at his place over the one-month break between the end of Naruto's first year and the start of his second.

"I'm on break. Of course I'm relaxed."

"… How's your second instructor?"

"I don't know, Kiba. I haven't seen him in a few days."

"… You slept with him didn't you?" Kiba practically crowed.

"I did not," Naruto replied emphatically after almost choking on his dinner. His friend stared at him curiously. "He just … we just … fool around. To take the edge off."

"Oh?" Kiba asked dryly. "All in a day's work?"

"Maybe." He toyed with his food a bit but looked up when he realized that Kiba was being too quiet. The man was grinning.

"You're so blushing."

The blush deepened and he shoveled food in his mouth so he didn't have to say anything.

* * *

><p>He sat waiting for the general meeting to begin, his eyes scanning the room for familiar faces. Both Konohamaru and Moegi were there and he nodded to each of them. He'd watched the twelve new first-years stream out of the room and smiled at the memory of his own meeting last year. There were only seven students left of the original twelve. His eyes were drawn to the doors and he saw Sasuke slip in to stand against the wall, followed by the speaker. He wondered idly, as he half-listened to the speaker, if Sasuke would be getting any new students this year. Probably only one or two since all four of his first-years had stayed. He felt a sudden streak of jealousy and, embarrassed, focused on the speaker.<p>

He didn't see Sasuke for the rest of the day until their group meeting with him. He slid into the free seat next to Naruto at the table.

"Congratulations," Sasuke said softly and with a proud gaze. "Ours is the only team that didn't lose a single student. Seriously, though. You've all been amazing the last year and I hope you continue with the same high spirit and willpower this year."

Konohamaru was grinning and nodding his head hard enough Naruto was shocked his neck hadn't snapped and Moegi blushed shyly. He himself nodded once and set his lips.

"Do you have any more students this year, Uchiha-sensei?" Sakura asked quietly and Naruto felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Until he realized that maybe she was asking for the same reason he wanted to know.

Sasuke was shaking his head. "Not this year. Just you four. That means you get as much of me as you all want," he said throwing his arms wide and laughing. Naruto tried to listen to what Sasuke said as he passed out their schedules for the next quartermaster and updated them on new rules and regulations. The speaker in the general meeting had covered them all, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sasuke left first and Naruto stayed in his seat a few minutes after the other three had left, purposely not thinking about anything at all, before walking slowly to his room. He fiddled on his laptop for a while, read a book, did some pushups and finally just went out into the darkened hallway, quietly padding to the bathroom. When he returned to his room, Sasuke was standing outside it, leaning casually against the wall, hands in his pockets, as he watched him approach. Naruto stopped a couple meters away. "Hi."

"Hi," Sasuke said with a smirk and stood up. Then he very slowly reached out his hand, Naruto watched it, strangely fascinated, and placed it on Naruto's arm.

Naruto, startled, looked up at Sasuke. The smirk was still there but it had turned something a little more. In a fog, he turned and slowly opened his door, gripping Sasuke's hand and pulling him in after. Sasuke had never initiated, had never even let Naruto touch him intimately beyond kissing, and he found himself already breathing hard as he turned around and pushed Sasuke against the door and leaned into him, covering his mouth with his own.

Their movements were slow – hands dragged up sides and slid under shirts, tongues slipping along bared skin. Even when Sasuke reached for the button of Naruto's pants, his motions were unhurried. Naruto tested the waters by slipping his fingers under Sasuke's waistband and dragging them along the skin. Taking the man's slight press forward of his hips as approval, he snapped the button of his jeans and palmed him through his boxers, his own erection getting impossibly harder at the low moan he let out. He tugged his boxers down and then Sasuke's, pressing close and grasping both of their arousals in his hand. He kept his pace slow as long as he could, reveling in the feel of Sasuke panting quietly and gripping his shoulders, but he couldn't last long like that. It felt too good and it had been too long. He sped up his motions until the slipslide was just this side of painful and Sasuke's head dropped to his shoulder with an "Oh god" before he was coming. The warm slickness was so smooth and startlingly different against his shaft that Naruto followed right after, struggling to stay upright. They stood there panting, Sasuke taking Naruto's weight and the door taking both of theirs, until Sasuke grunted in discomfort and Naruto stepped away to grab some tissues.

They sat quietly next to each other on the bed, all cleaned up and tucked away. "Miss me?" Naruto asked, smiling.

Sasuke just smiled at the floor and bumped Naruto's shoulder with his own.

* * *

><p>There were soft presses of fingers against wrists as they passed in the halls, shy smiles over homework in the lounge, muffled moans in the dark of night, and the tenuous drawing together of two people sharing a secret.<p>

"What's it like up there?" he asked Sasuke one day over lunch. Every weekend he took one of his students out for lunch in the city and today was Naruto's turn.

Sasuke looked up, mouth full of rice, and covered his mouth, chewing furiously.

"Sorry," Naruto laughed, taking a bite of his own food.

Once he'd finished chewing, he said softly, "It's beautiful… It feels like home."

And Naruto almost choked on his food at the sheer desire in his voice. "Are… are you going to keep instructing for long?" he asked shyly. They never talked about why Sasuke had given up flying to teach.

"I don't know. I signed a two-year contract with the school and they'd like me to sign another one. I might."

Naruto didn't press him. He could always feel that it was a touchy subject with Sasuke whenever the subject even thought about coming up either between them or anyone else. But when they left the restaurant Sasuke walked closely so that their arms pressed together in the silence between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay, Chapter Four! Happy late Valentine's Day, guys. This is my gift to you. Do you love it? I hope you do! My apologize for grammar issues. Thanks for reading, I hope to see you again! Leave me a nice little review here and I'll push out these chapters! No flames though. We're all friends here; lets not make enemies. Also, the next updates will be posted on my profile so if you ever get curious to when the next update will occur—feel free to check there!

**Read, Review, and Move On!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Above the Haze**

**Authors** **Note**: New Chapter. I've been in a good mood so, watch out. There's some kind of lazy lemon in this one. Well, more from me later! If you're not interested in slow development and detail, turn back now.

⇒_**Please make sure you heed the bolded font. Especially the are there for a reason.**_

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, hints of NaruSasu

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: AU, OoC, Yaoi (the usual things)

**Summary**: Naruto has been aiming for flight school since he was just a boy and was first entranced by the vibrantly blue sky he saw only once, thirty thousand feet above the earth, above the haze that covered the world. But is his dream alone enough to get him through the intense training to become one of the few thousand legal pilots in the world?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

It's only natural for me to say no. So, 'NO'. I don't own Naruto. Kishi-sensei has all rights.

* * *

><p>Only one more year, he caught himself thinking one night, and then we don't have to hide it anymore. And a panic rose in him at the thought. He squeezed his eyes shut, hastily thinking at himself, Don't complicate this, Naruto, Don'tcomplicate this. But what scared him more was losing Sasuke when he inevitably did so.<p>

Sasuke certainly didn't help when he whisked Naruto away one Saturday to go to an abandoned hangar an hour outside the city. Vines inched themselves up the dingy white walls, broken windows glinted in the dull light and the grass was tall enough that it felt like wading as they worked their way over to stand on the cracked runway. Sasuke had been silent the whole trip and the atmosphere was … not uncomfortable, but edging on uncertainty so he kept quiet too. Even now, when Sasuke twined their fingers together and stood looking off into the distance.

After what felt like forever, he spoke. "This was my grandfather's."

Naruto turned to look curiously at him. "Your grandfather was a pilot?" he asked with a small smile.

Sasuke bit his lip and bobbed his head, still looking forward. "He loved flying. Every other story he told was about it. He was so proud the day I made it into the flight academy. My father was afraid of heights," he said with a chuckle, "so I think my grandfather had put all his hope in me and my older brother, Itachi."

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's fingers encouragingly. "And you both became pilots," he said, smiling.

"Hmmm."

Naruto studied Sasuke's profile carefully, the small frown and the beginnings of wetness in the corner of his eye.

"Itachi and my grandfather; They died just over a year ago, " Sasuke blurted out.

"I- I'm sorry. You…" He did some quick thinking. "That's why you became a second instructor?"

Sasuke nodded as he absently worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "At the time, I didn't even realize what was happening then. I was too caught up in the details…" he trailed off and finally turned to look at Naruto, tears swimming in his eyes and threatening to spill over.

Naruto impulsively tugged Sasuke to him, dropping his hand to wrap his arms around the man's shoulders. And then Sasuke's hands came up to fist themselves in the back of Naruto's shirt and he bit back a sob.

"Hey. Hey," he smoothed his hands across Sasuke's back. "It's okay." Then tears were soaking his collar and his shirt was stretched too tight across his chest. He rested his cheek against Sasuke's hair and made soothing noises in the back of his throat and let the man cry himself out.

An hour later they sat leaning against the dilapidated building, Sasuke tucked against his side, Naruto's arm slung around his shoulders and Sasuke's fingers drawing patterns on Naruto's thigh.

"Thank you." The words were quiet, barely there. "Today is Itatchi's birthday," he said, louder.

Nodding his head, he squeezed Sasuke's shoulder and turned to kiss the top of his head. Sasuke didn't want to let go and they held hands until their train came into Tokyo. That night Naruto slept fitfully; dreams of holding Sasuke up against a raging tide and fighting to keep himself upright playing on repeat the whole time.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun is so cool," Sasuke breathed, a small smirk on his lips and heat behind his eyes.<p>

Naruto's head whipped around to see if anyone was watching because the look on Sasuke's face couldn't be mistaken for anything but predatory. No one was. He walked away slowly, not even looking at Sasuke, to tap Konohamaru on the shoulder, gently touching his own forehead with his other hand. "Hey. I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to head to bed, ok? Happy birthday, man."

Konohamaru seemed genuinely concerned and Naruto felt sort of guilty for lying; but not enough to stop. He knew Sasuke would be watching him with worried eyes and going to ask Konohamaru what was going on. Konohamaru would tell him, Sasuke would frown and then say his 'good night's so he could "make sure Naruto's ok. You know him." They'd exchange knowing glances and Sasuke would stride to meet Naruto outside his door in

3.

2.

1.

A hand slid over his where it was unlocking the door and Naruto half-turned to look at him. Sasuke pressed close, his erection outlined against Naruto's thigh and Naruto's breath caught in his throat at the sultry look Sasuke gave him.

"Why are you so fucking pretty?" he half-whispered.

Sasuke twisted Naruto's hand over the knob and pushed him into the room. "So I could get you into bed with me, of course." He smirked at Naruto and shoved the door shut with his foot, smoothly engaging the lock before turning back to him. Sasuke fisted his hands in Naruto's t-shirt and shoved him further into the room. He pulled Naruto up short and leaned forward to claim his lips, sucking the boy's lower lip between his own and sliding his tongue along it slowly.

Naruto swore when Sasuke backed him into the nightstand and he heard the shhh of skidding papers and soft foofs as they hit the ground. "Urgh. I spent forever getting those in order."

Sasuke laughed at him. "Should I leave, then, and let you reorganize them?" He let go of Naruto and took a step back only to have Naruto immediately grab him by the waistband and yank him in. He chuckled and backed Naruto into the direction of the bed and dropped them both onto it. They teased each other out of their clothes, pressing kisses against feverish skin and writhing against well-placed touches. Naruto found himself spread out under Sasuke's gaze and his breath caught at the look in Sasuke's eyes – like he wanted to eat him and make love to him slowly all rolled into one. Then the man leaned over the bed to grab his pants and fish a tube out of the pocket and drop them on the edge of the bed.

Why Sasuke had lube in his pocket Naruto didn't think to wonder. And why would he when he was trailing slick fingers down his perineum to rub against the puckered entrance before slowly slipping a finger in. By the time Sasuke got up to three, Naruto was ready to sob against the blissful pressure of fingers against his prostate. When Sasuke said his name though, "Naruto" low and dark, he swam enough toward sanity to understand what the man was asking.

"Can I?"

As though he would say no. "Yes." And then he was whimpering at the feeling of being open and unfilled as Sasuke withdrew to fumble again with his pants, one-handed this time, to draw out a condom.

"… Were you planning on fucking me tonight?" he asked with a smirk. Sasuke's eyes darkened at the dirty word.

"No," he said, and Naruto's face turned uncertain. "But maybe I was hoping." And he tossed the condom onto the younger man's chest.

Naruto wasn't sure if it was supposed to be reward or punishment when Sasuke pressed two fingers back in and fingered him roughly while he tried to open the condom, distracted fingers taking three times as long to accomplish the task. It didn't matter really, he decided by the time he finally tore it open and sat up to slip it over Sasuke's erection.

The older man's fingers slipped around the back of Naruto's neck pulling him into a bruising kiss before flipping them so that Naruto was straddling him.

Naruto's lips curled up. "Like this?" he asked.

Sasuke stared at him, heavy-lidded and grabbed Naruto's hips, pushing up until Naruto positioned himself over Sasuke. Naruto pressed one hand against Sasuke's chest, gripping the man's cock in his other hand and slowly impaling himself, his head falling back and a moan spilling out of his mouth.

Naruto brought his hand up to join the other on Sasuke's chest as he slowly pushed himself up and down, Sasuke's hands a bare guiding pressure that grew tighter with every moment of the aching build-up. He kept his eyes trained on his tutor, watched the blush rise to his face as he bit his lip, trying to keep his pleasure in. The man's grip on his hips was like iron as muffled groans slipped past his lips and he pushed and pulled the younger man up and down faster and faster. Naruto was hard pressed to stay silent.

Finally, Naruto's thighs burning and trembling against the excessive speed, he gasped out, "I can't. I can't. Please, Sasuke, please," almost sobbing as he ground to a near stop. Sasuke groaned and flipped them faster than Naruto could blink and he found himself on his hands and elbows, fisting his pillow and trying to breathe against the feeling of Sasuke pounding into him. His moaning was constant and muffled and he uncurled one of his fists just long enough to wrap it around his own erection and pull erratically at it. He felt the heat start at his toes, curling them like paper in a fire and working all the way up until he cried out as he spilled himself over his sheets.

"Fuck, Naruto," Sasuke ground out from between clenched teeth as Naruto tightened around him and he pounded through the resistance until he came, hot and hard, inside him.

"Fuck," he said again as he pulled out and removed the condom, tossing it blindly toward the trash can and collapsing next to Naruto.

Naruto just panted for a few minutes, collapsing flat against the bed, before he caught his breath. He moved slightly, then, "Gross." He made a face and Sasuke laughed at him and tugged him over to nestle against his neck.

"So," he said after a while, "you do this with all of your students?" He was only half-seriously asking.

Sasuke replied with closed eyes and a smile. "Only the hot ones."

Naruto snorted.

After a few minutes, he watched Sasuke languidly move out of the bed to pick his jeans off the floor and rummage through the pockets. He admired the lean muscles working under the skin and the limited view granted by fluorescent lamplight through the windows. Sasuke came up with a pack from which he removed a single cigarette and lit it, carefully covering the flame (Naruto noted this with curiosity because there was no breeze) and making the end blaze with an inhale.

"Not s'posed to smoke in here," he mumbled, hands clasped behind his head on the pillow.

Sasuke just walked to the edge of the bed and sank down next to Naruto, one hand on his knee and inhaled deeply, watching Naruto watch him. Naruto removed one hand from behind his head to poke Sasuke and he almost choked on his breath exhaling his mouthful of smoke in Naruto's face.

Naruto sputtered, coughed, and sat up, indignant at Sasuke's choked laughter.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," he laughed, smoothing his free hand down Naruto's chest. "It tickled."

Naruto snatched the cigarette from Sasuke's lips and took a long drag, holding it in, cigarette dangling precariously between his fingers. Sasuke prodded him, half-smile on his lips, and he slowly turned to face Sasuke, but before he could breathe out the man's lips were on his, robbing him of his exhalation as he took the cigarette back and placed it between smiling lips. This thing he had for Sasuke… it was feeling less like a crazy obsession and more like affection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Haha, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I gave you a little glimpse at Sasuke's backstory and a lemon (somewhat). To me it wasn't really as well written as I'd liked it to be but, I didn''t want to delay the chapter because I couldn't think. xD Leave me a nice review and I'll give you a cookies! Flames? No, because I'll nom on your face. Well, let's see; there's only two more chapters' that I'm planning left! How does that make you feel? Anyway, the next update will be posted on my profile so if you ever get curious to when the next update will occur—feel free to check there!

**Read, Review, and Move On!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Above the Haze**

**Authors** **Note**: Well, look at how far I've made it! It's Chapter six and I'm feeling great. I mean, you've stuck this far with me and I'm so proud of you. Go on and Read! More from me later. And, If you're not interested in slow development and detail, turn back now.

⇒_**Please make sure you heed the bolded font. Especially the are there for a reason.**_

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, hints of NaruSasu

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: AU, OoC, Yaoi (the usual things)

**Summary**: Naruto has been aiming for flight school since he was just a boy and was first entranced by the vibrantly blue sky he saw only once, thirty thousand feet above the earth, above the haze that covered the world. But is his dream alone enough to get him through the intense training to become one of the few thousand legal pilots in the world?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

It's only natural for me to say no. So, 'NO'. I don't own Naruto. Kishi-sensei has all rights.

* * *

><p>He'd noticed Sakura watching him lately, eyes carefully blank, and he wished he knew why. It was uncomfortable, and it made him hyper-aware of all the small touches he and Sasuke shared during the day.<p>

One day she stood next to him in line in the cafeteria and whispered. "I'm not blind."

"What?" He almost dropped his tray.

"I'm not blind, I said. You're stupidly obvious."

He felt his face heating up as he stared resolutely ahead. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb." She paused and then, "You're not the only one," she said petulantly.

She left it alone after that but he was shaken. Not the only one, what? The only one interested in Sasuke? The only one sleeping with him? He started doing some watching of his own, despite his decision not to try to fix something that wasn't broken. But, as he noticed the shared looks between Sasuke and Sakura, his hand lingering at the small of her back just a moment too long, whispered conversations, he wondered if something wasn't actually broken as his heart did a traitorous wrenching.

Their relationship, he found, was more and more complicated every day. The looks Sasuke gave him weren't always just sexy. There was genuine care and concern written across his features. They shared private jokes and held hands when they cuddled after sex. That didn't seem like just a passing thing to him and, though he could tell Sasuke tried to keep his distance in fits and starts, he also kept slipping.

Naruto struggled to focus on his work, taking his moments with Sasuke when and where he could and desperately telling himself he was not in love. But when he found Sakura giving Sasuke a heated look and secret smile in the hallway outside her room, he felt a crack in his chest.

That night, as soon as Sasuke stepped into his room for their study session and shut the door behind him, Naruto stood to face him.

"Are you sleeping with Sakura?" he blurted out. That wasn't quite how he'd planned on broaching the subject. He felt the blush rising to his cheeks and bit his lip.

Sasuke stared at him. "Does it matter?" he asked slowly.

Naruto knew he shouldn't say it, knew it, but he had to. "Yes."

It was like a shield had come down behind Sasuke's eyes and a frown tugged at his lips as he set his jaw. "Naruto. I told you not to complicate this. I could lose my job over it."

"You're right," he said, relaxing fists he hadn't realized he'd clenched. "You're right, of course." Sasuke reached out but Naruto took a step back. He felt like the girl of every teenage drama, desperately clinging, and hated himself for it. "I can't not complicate it, Sasuke," he said, shaking his head. He took a deep breath. "I can't. So let's just … stop." He'd never seen the man so surprised. "I like you. I can't help it. And if you don't want more than just a casual thing, then let's just stop." His heart was beating so hard, so fast. He felt faint.

Sasuke shook his head and stepped back. "Fine." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll bring the instructor change request form by tomorrow."

Naruto shook his head again. "I can be adult about this if you can. It'll look suspicious, me changing now. I know people have noticed how well we get along."

Sasuke frowned at him.

"And you're damn good at what you do. It's fine and … I don't want you to lose anything." He turned and walked back to his desk, taking a seat and turning his laptop on. "Good night," he said, without looking at him, and waited until he heard the door open then close before he started crying.

Two tense weeks later, Sasuke had tentatively laid a hand on Naruto's arm and Naruto had frozen. He had finally snatched his arm away and dropped his hand into his lap, all without even looking up from his textbook.

* * *

><p>It was hard, like any break-up is. But beyond that, Naruto felt like amidst this personal drama he'd lost his focus. What was important? What was he fighting so hard for? A feeling he could only half-remember? A color? It felt like the ground had been pulled out from under him and he had nothing to stand on. It was with this feeling that he entered into the second quartermester. From a purely physical standpoint, Naruto had to admit that he'd picked a poor time to confess and be rejected. The second quartermester introduced them to the perils of multi-weather flight. They flew through rain, snow, wind, hail; if you cursed any kind of weather, they simulated their way through it. It was grueling and physically intense and Naruto was dying for physical comfort. So much so that the next time Kiba came to see him, he pulled the man into his bed and cuddled the shit out of him.<p>

"Not that I don't love you, Naruto, but … what the hell?"

"Just shut up and hold me."

Kiba snorted and wrapped long arms around his best friend, leaning his cheek against the top of Naruto's head. Naruto just started babbling – about the "break-up," the stress, the lack of sex, the lack of any physical comfort.

"I see. Well. I don't mind, I suppose, if it's Naruto." And he rubbed Naruto's shoulder gently. "But I'm not having sex with you," he admonished. It was Naruto's turn to snort. "And could we at least untangle for long enough to eat? I promise I'll let you sit next to me and play footsie."

"You suck," he replied, but he already felt a lot better.

* * *

><p>If he'd thought the second quartermester was bad, the third was worse. Emergency training. There was the all-weather flight but on top of it, they were faced with surprise mechanical malfunctions, system failures, emergency landings and even hijacking. Naruto could feel his nerves fraying around the edges and he began to have nightmares.<p>

He would find Sasuke watching him, sometimes, with emotionless eyes, and wonder what the man was thinking. Their study sessions were excruciatingly formal and they were careful not to touch each other. But Naruto was right, Sasuke was good at what he did – he was a great teacher. So they dealt with the inconvenience and moved along. He was falling apart in front of the man's eyes but Sasuke was clearly lost as to how to help him beyond making sure he was eating all right, and Naruto hesitated to tell him anything else that was going on. It was an imposition to both of them, this emotional barrier, and Naruto sometimes thought he would catch a flicker of hurt or concern in Sasuke's eyes before it was deadened into plain curiosity again. He tried not to think about it.

Even Konohamaru seemed worried about him and brought him his mother's homemade cookies in offering, Moegi trailing behind him. "You okay, Naruto?" he asked, slipping the plate and two cups of coffee onto the lounge table as the two take a seat next to him.

He smiled wanly at his classmates. He couldn't even be jealous of Konohamaru 's ridiculous ability to handle everything with unending grace. "I'm fine. I appreciate it though." They studied side-by-side for hours in surprisingly comfortable silence.

Sakura's reaction was completely opposite. She actually seemed angry at him for some reason.

"What did you do to him?" she whispered at him where he studied in the lounge.

"I didn't do anything to him." He stared at his notes.

"I've never seen anyone so morose. If he had a dog, I'd swear you kicked it."

"What?" Naruto looked up, surprised.

Sakura picked glumly at her sweater. "He's no fun now. He won't even joke around."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe he's in a bad mood. It's got nothing to do with me."

He could feel her looking at him, weighing his words, before leaving without a word.

Naruto didn't know what to think of it, so he just didn't.

After nights without sleep, the worst of the quartermester came early one morning when he dreamt about captaining a hijacked plane. The masked hijackers dragged a hostage up to the cabin door and banged on it. He had refused to open it before. But then he heard Kiba's voice, thin, strained, and shaking as he begged Naruto to help him, to save him, to please open the door or they were going to kill him – they had a knife to his neck. He had run to the cabin door, then, and thrown it open in time to watch the knife draw a thin red line across Kiba's throat and he'd woken up sobbing and couldn't stop the shuddering. He'd woken up Kiba with a frantic phone call, babbling, to let the man quiet his sobs into hiccups with sleepy, comforting words until, exhausted, he dropped off again.

Kiba was there a few hours later, knocking loudly, and Naruto dragged himself out of bed wearily to unlock the door. He practically fell into the room, straightening just in time to catch the exhausted Naruto in his arms and hug him tightly. "Naruto," he said, stroking his hands through Naruto's hair and rubbing his back, "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto was so irrationally relieved that he clutched at Kiba's shirt and started bawling, fat, hot tears rolling down his cheeks to soak Kiba's neck. "The dream, Kiba … and you were dead … they killed you. I couldn't do anything. And it's so stupid. You wouldn't have been on the plane. I'll never even ever get hijacked. What's wrong with me?"

All Kiba could do was murmur comforting words and wait for the tears to subside. When they did, he sat the boy down and kneeled in front of him, worry written over every inch of his body. "Naruto. You need help, okay? You can't keep this up alone and I'm not enough for you. They have counselors here, right? Go see one. You've come too far to give up right now because you're too stubborn to ask for help."

Naruto nodded weakly.

Kiba frowned at him. "Promise me, Naruto."

"I promise. I will. You're right. I … I'm sorry I woke you up," he went on, chagrined. "You have class today, don't you?"

Kiba waved his hand carelessly. "Doesn't matter."

Naruto gave Kiba a watery smile and lurched out of his seat to hug the man again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was that for a twist? Naruto has really lost sight of what he truly wants. Poor guy. Ah, Well, we'll see next chapter how things turn out for him. It _will_ be the last installment, after all. Please leave me lovely reviews! No flames though, okay? Anyway, the next update will be posted on my profile so if you ever get curious to when the next update will occur—feel free to check there!

**Read, Review, and Move On!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Above the Haze**

**Authors** **Note**: This is it! The final installment to _Above the Haze_! Well, I won't keep you long here. Go on and Read! More from me later.

⇒_**Please make sure you heed the bolded font. Especially the are there for a reason.**_

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, hints of NaruSasu

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: AU, OoC, Yaoi (the usual things)

**Summary**: Naruto has been aiming for flight school since he was just a boy and was first entranced by the vibrantly blue sky he saw only once, thirty thousand feet above the earth, above the haze that covered the world. But is his dream alone enough to get him through the intense training to become one of the few thousand legal pilots in the world?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

It's only natural for me to say no. So, 'NO'. I don't own Naruto. Kishi-sensei has all rights

* * *

><p>Kiba had stayed with Naruto until he had to shoo the man away using breakfast as an excuse. He felt tired still, though a little less frazzled. When he actually fell asleep in class that day, though, he knew he was in trouble. Sasuke came to his room about an hour after, sat on his bed, and looked at him intently.<p>

"I'm sorry," Naruto blurted out. "I know falling asleep in class is inexcusable. I … I'll try harder."

Sasuke blinked at him. "What? You fell asleep in class?"

"You're not here about that?"

"...uh, no," Sasuke hesitated and scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, Kiba-kun ran into me in the hallway earlier and said that I should come talk to you. He wouldn't give me any details though. What's going on? You've been pretty out of it, lately."

"Nothing," he replied, sinking into his chair. "I mean. Nothing, really. I just. I'm having nightmares from all these damn emergency situations." He rubbed his face. "Can't sleep."

"We can get you some sleeping pills, you know. You should have said something earlier," he said wearily.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered thickly. "Yeah." He kicked his feet against the floor. "My nerves are shot."

Sasuke nodded. "I know. Your reaction times are either really delayed or you're over-anticipating in the simulator." They sat silently for a minute. "Is everything ok, other than that? … Your friend's been around a lot."

Naruto looked up at that to see Sasuke staring blankly in his direction. "He's a good friend. He's busy with school but still takes time for me."

Sasuke nodded and stood. "Alright." Then again, "Alright. I'll bring the meds around later." He left without looking at him.

He attended classes in a haze, dutifully taking notes but not processing anything. He pretended to a mockery of study for a few hours until, around eight, he let Sasuke in again. The man handed him a bottle and Naruto stared at it; rolled it between his hands and listened to the contents rattle around. "I hate taking pills," he said.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, abrupt.

"Hmmm?" He looked up.

Sasuke suddenly looked vulnerable and years younger than usual. "Maybe," he said, and licked his lips, "maybe I want to complicate things." And he stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's arm and Naruto couldn't force himself to look away.

"I don't need a pity-fuck," he spat, voice low and gravelly, and Sasuke flinched.

"It's not pity. It's not." His grip tightened. "And it's not about sex, either. It's been so hard, watching you break down and knowing I couldn't even touch you, that me touching you just made it worse. I swear it. I just. I just want to be here with you. As your friend if nothing else. Let me?"

Naruto gently pulled his arm away and sat at his desk. "I don't know." He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I'm not even in the right frame of mind for this conversation. I don't know what I want."

Sasuke picked nervously at his jacket sleeve and moved next to Naruto to lean against his desk. "Ok. Can we just … start over? Not pretend this never happened, just … I want you to be ok with me again. I want to be able to touch you normally without you flinching. I want to be able to do my job again where you're concerned. I feel like I've endangered your graduation with my selfishness." Naruto tried to interject but Sasuke rolled over his words. "And the first thing I've done as your instructor," he paused and looked at Naruto with soft eyes, "as your friend, is set up a session with the counselor tomorrow after your first class."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

Sasuke had the grace to look sheepish. "Kiba said you'd promised."

He couldn't help a watery smile at that.

Sasuke said good night, making his way to the door. But he stopped with his hand on the knob and looked back and said quietly, "I never did anything with her. …Just so you know." He left without waiting for a response and Naruto was grateful because he didn't know what to say even if he did feel a little lighter.

* * *

><p>His counseling sessions over the next few weeks were more of a help than he'd imagined they would be. He'd gone into them skeptical, fulfilling a promise and nothing more. But as he talked, as the counselor drew things out of him, he slowly found his life coming back into focus. He rediscovered his youthful dream for flight, carefully tied the shreds of his study habits back together, came to accept his feelings of helplessness and frustration involved in the potential hazards of flight that he, amazingly, hadn't realized were the cause of his nightmares. It all seemed so obvious when he just stopped. Stopped and looked at the minutiae of his everyday life and what it all added up to.<p>

At the same time, Sasuke was courting Naruto. Naruto was invited to poker games and random dinners with Sasuke's friends (who were disturbingly nice at first… he actually felt more at ease when Juugo started to verbally abuse him again), taken on day trips outside the city when he felt comfortable enough with his studies to take time away. But more important were the nights they spent together just sitting at the window in the lounge speaking in hushed voices about nothing in particular. Sakura stopped glaring at him and Konohamaru and Moegi seemed pleased that Naruto was so much less stressed.

The slow courting did what the flurry of passion could not – it evaporated the fog obscuring each to the other and laid them bare. Naruto was allowed to see the private workings of Sasuke's heart and thoughts through actions Sasuke had previously only let out in moments of weakness. He was forever touching Naruto now. Not the suggestive stroking of an inner wrist or promising brush of hips, but strong, sure, steady fingers resting along Naruto's thigh or the comforting press of shoulders, telling Naruto more than anything else that Sasuke wanted him. He decided that he was ready when Sasuke was.

One night, as Sasuke walked him back to his room after one of their late night conversations in the lounge, Naruto laughed.

Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"Nothing. I just feel like a girl. That's all."

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully and, when they got to Naruto's room, he made a big show of gently pushing Naruto out of the way to unlock his door and open it for him, ushering the younger man in. Naruto giggled quietly, emptying the contents of his pockets onto his desk and sitting down.

Sasuke picked thoughtlessly at his jacket sleeve and moved next to Naruto to lean against his desk. "Naruto," he said lowly. "I know I was an ass. I know it and I'm sorry." He turned to face Naruto and Naruto could see the regret in his eyes so he shook his head.

"It's ok," he said. And he meant it.

"I liked the way we were together. I like you. And me. Together. We can try, right?" He reached his hand out slowly, giving Naruto enough time to move if he wanted, but he didn't. He ran the backs of his fingers lightly down Naruto's cheek and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. And when Sasuke's lips pressed softly against his own, he didn't pull back.

* * *

><p>A week before the end of the third quartermester, Kiba invoked best friend rights.<p>

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in three weeks! We're having dinner tomorrow night."

Naruto stared at his phone before putting it back up to his ear. "You act like we don't talk every night."

"Not the same," he huffed. "Digital Naruto isn't nearly the same quality as the real thing."

"Fine, fine."

"I'll meet you in your lounge at six." He paused. "And bring Sasuke. You've been spending so much time with his friends, it's only fair that he spend time with me."

Sasuke didn't seem too upset about the arrangement. "Mmmmm… so gooood," Sasuke practically moaned, mouth full of Kiba's mother's food.

Kiba smiled so hard his eyes almost disappeared and Naruto rolled his eyes but couldn't stop laughing.

For the most part, Sasuke seemed content to sit back and watch Kiba and Naruto talk, eating slowly and laughing often.

"You're quiet," Kiba finally said unabashedly.

Sasuke just shrugged. "I'm wondering if you guys actually talk faster with every uninterrupted minute or if it's just me."

"…We get that a lot," he replied.

"I believe it."

Naruto kicked Sasuke's foot under the table and got a wry smile in return.

Kiba kept asking all kinds of questions about flying and what Naruto would have to do when he had his first flight the next week and if there was anything Kiba could do to help.

Naruto was amazed at Sasuke's patience and took to stuffing food into Kiba's mouth to shut him up when he was getting particularly obnoxious which Sasuke found highly amusing and the way he scrunched up his nose when he laughed at them always distracted Naruto enough that he missed the chance to foil Kiba's retaliation attempts. But overall, he thought it had gone pretty well. Kiba and Sasuke seemed to get along well enough and that thought settled, warm, in his heart.

Naruto smiled fondly after Sasuke when the man took his leave of them, resting his cheek in his hand.

Kiba snorted. "You are totally gone."

"Shut up." But he couldn't deny it.

"But he is pretty cute," Kiba said slyly and had to duck a napkin. His next comment was half-obscured by cackles, but Naruto heard 'mile-high club' and pounced him anyway. Eventually they calmed down and relaxed back in their chairs.

"I'm glad," Kiba said.

"For what?"

"That Sasuke is the one going up with you. It's special isn't it?"

A contented smile spread over Naruto's face.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat, elbows resting on his thighs, hands steepled against his lips, and his eyes closed. Every fiber of his being was tense and focused. Today, first day of the last quartermester, was the day he would realize his dream and finally fly himself up past the dense clouds to rise into the sunlight. Would it be the same? Would it be every bit as bright and beautiful and involve a clenching in his chest that refused to let go? He'd been building up to this moment for a decade, had he imagined it all? Put it up on a pedestal? He felt a lump form in his throat, panic rising and –<p>

"Naruto," his name said in that soothing voice pulled him from his terrifying inner monologue and he looked up at Sasuke. The man had his hand held out to him with a smile on his face. "Today's the day. Let's go."

They settled into the cockpit of the small plane and belted in. Naruto unconsciously ran through the checklist, drilled in by intense training, and, before he knew it, he was taxiing down the runaway, feeling strangely calm. The day was a little windy and the plane rocked a bit in the current as the wheels left the asphalt. Takeoff wasn't smooth, though his actions were, and Sasuke murmured words of praise and encouragement. Halfway through the cloud cover, they hit a particularly rough patch of turbulence but it served only to enhance the anticipation which coiled tightly in his stomach.

He rode out the turbulence and rose into the brilliance of the sun, the blue so vibrant it caught his breath. He felt Sasuke's hand on his knee and he turned his head to smile at him, tears glistening at the edges of his eyes. It was exactly as he'd imagined, he thought as he turned to look ahead again, only better because of the man beside him smiling too, making sure he'd never get lost in the details again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Guys, thank you sooo much for following and supporting this story until the very end! I really hope you enjoyed _Above the Haze_ as much I did. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just spared a glance at this story. Tell me your thoughts in a review on how you felt about this story (Be nice, though. Flames will be returned to sender in the form of fists-to-face). I hope to see you again on another story!

**Read, Review, and Move On!**


End file.
